Good bye mother f… Good bye voldy
by colinot
Summary: Harry a une idée complétement absurde pour vaincre Voldemort. UA où les horcruxes n'existe pas. (Premier cross over Harry Potter/ Worms de se site). One shot.


**Discleamer : Harry Potter et la série des Worms ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Les parties en** ** _italique_** **sont les pensées.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Bon sang, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt._ Pensa Harry.

Il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, suite à une idée pour vaincre Voldemort, à vrai dire il était même pas encore minuit. L'idée en elle-même était assez bancale. Mais elle était tellement présente à l'esprit de Harry qu'il ne put se rendormir, et il prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre au septième étage. Il était même étonné qu'Hermione n'ait pas eu cette idée.

Il fit trois l'allez retour devant la tapisserie servant de repère pour la salle sur demande, en pensant à ce qu'il avait besoin.

 _Un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort. Un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort. Un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort._

La porte de la salle apparue alors, et Harry se précipita dessus, mais arrêta sa main à trois centimètres de la poignée. Il hésitait. _Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ?_

Cependant il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. _Au point où on en ait, on ne risque plus rien._

La salle sur demande avait actuellement une forme circulaire, avec un diamètre égale à la longueur de la grande salle. Mais à contrario, elle était désespérément, vide.

La seule chose présente dans la salle était une petite table à pied centrale, qui aurait pu paraitre pour un siège de bar, sur laquelle reposait un parchemin scellé par un sceau à la cire.

Harry remarqua que, du parchemin, partaient plusieurs lignes qui longeaient la surface de la table, pour passer en dessous et descendaient en colimaçon le long du pied de la table, avant de s'en éloigner pour se diriger vers les… enfin le mur cylindrique de la salle. Au fur et à mesure que les lignes s'éloignaient de la table, elles devenaient plus épaisses, au point où on pouvait distinguer qu'elles étaient constituer de runes. À égale distance de la table, les lignes se fractionner et se croisaient tout en continuant en direction du mur, et continuant de se fractionner sur le mur même, si bien que toutes les ligne formaient un mandala de runes géant.

Harry bien qu'impressionné, se rapprocha du parchemin. Il était à moins d'un mètre quand il vit plus en détailles le sceau de cire.

Il était constitué de quatre cires différentes. Une rouge, une verte, une bleu, et une jaune. Sur chaque couleur on pouvait voir une marque différente, et Harry supposa que c'était les sceaux de chacun des fondateurs.

Au centre, là où les quatre cires se mélangeaient dans une couleur indescriptible, on pouvait distinguer une cinquième marque, le sceau de Poudlard.

Harry tendit la main vers le sceau. Sa main l'avait à peine effleuré qu'il y eu une réaction. Toutes les runes de la salle brillèrent pendant cinq secondes, et une seconde plus tard elles avaient disparues, comme aspiré par le parchemin. Sans ses talents d'attrapeur, Harry n'aurait même pas vu le déplacement des runes vers le parchemin, tellement cela était rapide.

Le parchemin maintenant, flottait dans les airs, à hauteur des épaules d'Harry. Le sceau avait disparue, et le parchemin avança vers Harry en se déployant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et se saisirent du parchemin, sans que Harry ait eu son mot à dire.

Après quelque secondes, Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en était plus à une bizarrerie près, et si cette bizarrerie lui permettait de vaincre Voldemort, ça valait le coût.

Il lut la première ligne du parchemin, et s'arrêta. Il lâcha le parchemin, qui resta en l'air, retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, et relut la première ligne après avoir remit ses lunettes. Il relâcha à nouveau le parchemin, et retira à nouveau ses lunettes pour les nettoyer cette fois, et après les avoir remit, lut pour la troisième fois la première ligne du parchemin.

 **'Rituel d'invocation de ver de terre'**

Harry soupira. Au point où il en était, il était même près à invoquer un ronflaks cornue. Et puis, c'était peut-être un parchemin évolutif, et qu'une fois qu'il aurait réussi à invoquer des vers, le parchemin changerait pour qu'il puisse invoquer quelque chose de plus gros.

Il lut le parchemin en entier plusieurs fois, afin de trouver ce qui pourrait mal tourner, et une fois qu'il fut sûr de lui, il accomplit le rituel.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les premiers vers apparaissent.

Ce qui choqua Harry ce n'était pas leurs nombres, même s'ils étaient plusieurs centaines, mais le fait qu'ils avaient des yeux, des mains, une bouche, et qu'ils parlaient. De l'anglais, du français, de l'allemand, tout y passait. Bon sang, il y avait un vers qui était passé devant lui, avec un kilt et une cornemuse et qui avait dit d'un ton peu amicale, "Toi ce soir tu vas pleurer." à un autre vers de terre qui avait un béret et une baguette de pain miniature. Ce dernier pointa la baguette sur le vers en kilt, et le bout de la baguette explosa en propulsant le vers écossé, et montrant que la baguette contenait un fusil à pompe. "Ah, tu l'avais pas vue venir celle-là ? Hein ? Hein ?" Réplique le vers au Béret.

Harry remarqua que des affrontements commençaient à droite, à gauche, et se rappela des instructions du parchemin.

"Je suis Harry James Potter." Cria-t-il. "Je suis celui qui vous a invoqué pour accomplir ma volonté."

Tous les vers de terre arrêtèrent de se battre, et fixaient leur attention sur Harry. L'un d'eux lança un "Rentre chez ta mère."

"Elle est morte." Répliqua Harry.

"Oh, le boulet." Dit un autre vers à l'attention du premier.

Ce qui fit taire les quelques vers de terre qui voulaient aussi répliquer. "Voici mes ordres." Reprit-il. "Trouvez Voldemort et ses mangemorts et tuez-les."

"Trop d'la balle." Dit l'un des vers, et tous les vers firent un salut militaire à Harry.

Ce dernier entendit alors une musique retentir, et identifia rapidement 'la chevauchée des valkyries', de Richard Wagner.

Quelque seconde plus tard il entendit comme des bruits de moteurs, et des hélicoptères et des avions miniatures apparurent par une fenêtre qui n'était pas là avant, pour se poser et embarquer les vers.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard les vers avaient disparue par la fenêtre au moment où la musique s'achevait.

Harry resta cinq bonnes minutes à regarder le vide à travers la fenêtre, puis se ressaisit.

 _C'était vraiment une idée stupide_. Pensa-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait complètement oublié le rituel de la veille. Seulement il remarqua beaucoup d'agitation aux différentes tables, et vit même des Serpentards pleurer, alors que pour les autres tables il voyait de la joie et du soulagement.

"Harry, tu as vu les nouvelles ?" Demanda Neville en lui tendant son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Harry prit l'exemplaire et lu la première page. Elle parlait que plusieurs maisons de sang pur avaient été attaqué et que leur propriétaire était mort. Il avait tous pour point commun d'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras.

Instinctivement Harry tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, mais il vit que son haïssable professeur de potion était toujours là, et qu'il lissait lui aussi la gazette. Par contre Harry remarqua qu'il manquait ce crapaud rose d'Ombrage.

Harry retourna à sa lecture, et faillit s'étrangler quand il vit que parmi les victimes se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, mais surtout, Voldemort.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit. Un bruit de moteur même.

Il leva la tête et ne fut pas le seul, afin de déterminer l'origine du bruit.

Un avion miniature apparut et un des vers de terre sauta de l'avion et déploya un parachute.

Il atterrit alors entre Harry et le journal qu'il lisait. Une fois les sangles de son parachute détachées, il pointa le journal du pouce et déclara.

"Eh, t'as vus ce qu'on leur a mit ?"

 **FIN**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Voilà, comme pour Harry, cette idée mais venue en tête soudainement, et en deux heures elle était écrite et posté. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Surtout qu'il s'agit de la toute première fic crossover hp/worms se trouvant sur ce site, et avec les vrai répliques du jeu dedans.**


End file.
